


Septiplier - NekoJack

by orphan_account



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Inu, M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7738030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark decides to adopt a friend for Chica, his inu. The neko he comes home with changes his interpretation of "pet".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Septiplier is a fictional relationship created by the fans of Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. It is for art, comedy, and entertainment purposes only. Full respect towards Mark, Jack, and their actual girlfriends. Please note that Mark and Jack aren’t actually homosexual, bisexual, or pansexual in any way.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy.

Mark walked backwards in the door with a big carrier in hand. He set it down carefully to flick the light switch, before picking it up again. With a grunt, he pulled the carrier the last length of the room where he set it down in the corner. He kneeled down to look through the door of the carrier. 

A figure moved closer from the corner of the carrier. It was still hidden in the shadow of the roof of the carrier, but a pair of eyes were easy to make out in the silhouette. 

Mark reached to put his fingers through the metal grate of the door to pet the figure.

“Hey there little guy,” Mark whispered, trying not to startle the creature more than it had been. “I know…” He muttered as it whined to get out. “You’ve got to stay in here for a little bit, get used to the surroundings, y’know?”

The figure whined a little more, before retreating to the back end of the carrier, curling up on the blanket Mark had provided for him.

Mark stood back up, and called for his inu, a small female named Chica.

 

(For ya’ll that didn’t know, an inu is a dog-person, like a neko is a cat-person)

 

“Chica, can you come here please?” He smiled as Chica came bounding around the corner to greet him, skidding to a stop near Mark.

“Hi Daddy!” She smiled, “Did you get the new friend?”

Mark smiled, and stroked Chica’s blonde hair. “Yes, I did. Do you want to talk to him?”

Chica smiled even wider. “I would like to talk to him!” She glanced over at the carrier, and crawled towards it. She stopped at the door, and peered inside. Her eyes widened.

She whirled around to face Mark, who was now sitting cross legged on the floor. “He has green hair Daddy!” She turned back to the crate, and leaned close to the door. The little neko had moved closer to the door. “Hi,” She said. “What’s your name?”

The neko shifted. “S-sean,” He managed to get out. He swallowed. “But my friends call me Jack.”

Chica tilted her head a little. “I like your accent. Is it Irish?”

Jack nodded. “Um, yeah,” He rubbed his arm. What’s your name?” He sat back and listened to the adorable girl with golden Labrador ears and a tail to match. 

When she was finished talking, Chica started intently at Jack’s green plume of hair, and Jack noticed.

“Are ya looking at my hair?” He asked. When she nodded, he explained. “It’d been a sort of challenge from one of my inu friends in the shelter…”

Chica smiled. “Do you want to meet Daddy now?”

Jack took a moment to swallow. “Daddy?”

The little inu nodded. “He adopted you. That's what I call him. I dunno if you’ll call him that, but he likes it when I call him that.”

Jack cast a sideways look at the man outside the crate. “Ok then. Can you let me out?”

Chica glanced at Mark, who nodded. She turned back to face the crate. “Alright, hold on.” She unlocked the cage, then slid back to Mark’s side. Mark stroked her hair yet again, and turned his attention towards Jack, who was squinting in the bright light.

“Erm, hi.” Jack said, rather awkwardly. He looked at Mark, taking in his features. He looked somewhat Asian. He had on glasses, which Jack hadn’t noticed when Mark first took him home. Mark’s most striking feature, however, was his dyed red hair, cut in a style similar to Jack’s.

Mark gave Jack a warm smile, and Jack relaxed a bit. “Sorry about the crate. I tried to put the softest blanket I could in there. I know you guys don’t like crates.” Mark started to lean towards Jack.

Jack reacted almost instantly, rolling out of the way. When he sat up, he saw Mark reaching into the crate to retrieve the blanket. Jack felt his face flush, and he mumbled an apology.

Mark smiled again. “It’s fine. I know you’re jumpy.” Mark placed the blanket on the floor next to him, and stood up. He picked up the crate and took it back to his room.

Jack looked at Chica, and gave her the friendliest smile he could muster. She smiled back, then shifted her gaze to Jack’s hair.

“I almost forgot about you being a neko!” She cocked her head. “What kind of cat are you?” She blushed. “Can I touch your ears? They look so fluffy!”

Jack scooted closer to Chica, and angled his neck at her. She squealed, and patted his ears. “I’m a Maine Coon.” His white ears twitched.

She turned her attention to his long tail, which was occasionally twitching. “You have a pretty tail…”

He glanced at his tail, and smiled. He curled it around Chica’s wrist, and she giggled. “It’s just as soft as your ears!”

Jack and Chica didn’t notice Mark watching them from the hallway. Mark smiled. 

“I picked the perfect one.”


	2. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack slips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my lord.
> 
> you guys really liked the last chapter. so i worked my ass off these past couple days. all for you guys.
> 
> the chapters will be a bit short, but to make up for this one, ill put up a back to back update next time. 
> 
> from writing on the bus to school, to writing at midnight (sleep is for the weak), it was fun.
> 
> i have no plans of stopping this, although updates might be far apart. school gets in the way.
> 
> but i gotta stop talkin.
> 
> enjoy. :)))

Jack and Chica were becoming great friends. He'd never met an inu before, other than one of his friends. Chica was definitely not like him.

Chica stood up, and held her hand out to help Jack up. Jack gratefully took it, his legs had fallen asleep from sitting the way he did for so long.

Jack was very unsteady, wobbling his way after Chica.

"Oh, can I ask you a question?" Chica said while she opened the door to the kitchen. 

"Sure." Jack reached out for the door to steady him.

The knob was slicker than expected. Jack didn't know that Mark had to oil the doorknobs to make them easier to use. Jack's hand slipped, and his eyes widened as he fell backwards. In the split second of falling, his hands reached out for something to grab on to, but they didn't find any purchase. 

He stopped falling. Something had caught him. He looked up to see Mark holding him. Jack was somewhat confused. He hadn't remembered Mark being there. Mark must be very quiet. 

"Are you okay?" Chica had turned around to ask Jack her question, but instead saw Mark holding Jack. She giggled.

"If you aren't too busy, I'd like to ask how old you are." She smiled.

Jack gave a small grin. "I'm three years old. But about twenty six, " He subconsciously tried to move his tail, but it was pinned between his back and something else. He realized Mark was still holding him, and Mark had put his chin on Jack's head.

He pulled away from the red haired man, and thanked him before walking quickly into the kitchen and staring at something on the wall, hoping to deplete the awkwardness.

Chica looked at Mark. "He's about your age. Can I ask why you adopted him over the others?" She spoke quietly.

Mark gave a shaky smile. "He caught my eye, with his green hair and all. That's all."

Chica nodded sarcastically. "Whatever you say," She gave Mark a smile. "It's feeding time for us y'know." 

Mark narrowed his eyes, a smirk playing on his face. "I'd better get started then, shouldn't I?"

Chica nodded.

"Should I tell Jack what it is?"

"Not yet. Make sure he's occupied. I don't want him to know until later" 

"So I need to keep him away from your room?"

"Definitely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for all your comments. if you guys have any ideas or something you want to see, dont be afraid to let me know.


	3. Hide and Ruin Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hide and Seek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omgg im so sorry for not uploading earlier its been like six months i know. i was really busy with school and i hardly had any spare time. ive been working on it every few days and it's finally done.
> 
> ~
> 
> Septiplier is a fictional relationship created by the fans of Markiplier and Jacksepticeye. It is for art, comedy, and entertainment purposes only. Full respect towards Mark, Jack, and their actual girlfriends. Please note that Mark and Jack aren’t actually homosexual, bisexual, or pansexual in any way.
> 
> Enjoy.

“Five, four, three, two one!” Jack lifted his head off a couch cushion. “Ready or not, here I come!” Jack and Chica were playing hide and seek. It had originally been Chica’s idea and Jack agreed, still flustered from his experience with Mark. 

 

_ Chica had come into the kitchen to find Jack looking through the fridge.  _

 

_ “ _ Boy _ ,” Jack turned to see Chica with her arms crossed, a smirk on her face. “What do you think you’re doing?” _

 

_ Jack rubbed his arm. “I wos hungry,” He looked almost sheepish. “And Merk wasn’t helping.” He turned back to the fridge. _

 

_ “Yet.” _

 

_ Jack almost broke his neck with the whiplash. “What?” His voice managed to break with the one syllable. _

 

_ Chica shook her head. “Nothing.” She was quiet for a bit, then snapped her finger. Jack chuckled at how cliche it was. _

 

_ “Wanna play hide and seek?” She looked at Jack with big pleading brown eyes, and he rolled his own.  _

 

_ “Sure, whatev-” He was abruptly cut off by Chica hitting him upside the head with a pillow she had somehow managed to smuggle in. _

 

_ “Oi!” He grinned at her, and she turned around and ran out of the kitchen. Jack only froze for a second to shake his head, and then he chased after her. Chica was standing in front of the couch, and Jack increased his speed. At the last second, Chica stepped to the side. Jack stopped, but his momentum carried him into the couch. His vision disappeared as his head was pushed into the cushion.  _

 

_ He heard a faint, “You’re it!”, before footsteps leading away from him sounded on the carpet. Rolling his eyes, he began counting. _

 

Walking around, he thought about Mark. 

 

_ Mark Mark Mark Mark Mark. _

 

He shook his head, trying to rid the red haired man clouding his thinking. He had smelled good, at least. Jack thought about how much bigger Mark was than he was.

 

He suddenly stopped walking, and reached up to rub his eyes, attempting to expel the most recent thought that invaded his mind. He shook his head, and mentally scolded himself.

 

Minutes later, he gave up trying to banish the thoughts, and instead tried to focus on finding Chica.

 

~

 

He tripped over the air. This was only his sixth time being the hider, but he couldn’t for the life of him find somewhere to hide before Chica finished counting. He often ran about clumsily, making noise. He suspected Chica counted fast, but he enjoyed the game nevertheless. He thumped against the wall and cursed. Socks and wood flooring definitely weren’t the OTP. He could take them off, but Chica could probably track him with his scent even faster.

 

He looked around frantically. He heard Chica start counting down from 10. He saw an open door and within a split second had made his decision. 

 

Through the doorframe he went.

 

The room appeared to be a bedroom, with some sort of setup in the corner. 

 

“Five, four, three…”

 

Jack froze for a second, then dove in between the bed and the wall. He landed in an uncomfortable position, with his legs over his head and his vision appeared to have been turned upside down. He screwed his eyes shut and told himself this would be the round where  _ she _ would have to give up. 

 

~ 

 

Chica had been searching for fifteen minutes now, at least ten more than usual. She tried tracking his scent everywhere but it was all over the house. It seemed like he'd revisited all of his previous hiding spots. Chica was somewhat impressed, but she wasn't sure if he did it to throw her off or if he just didn't know where to hide. She guessed it was the latter. She felt like she had checked virtually every spot in the house, except for Mark’s room, which she knew to stay out of. It was Tuesday, and that meant Mark was streaming live on his video thing. He'd announced a special in which he would get the audience's vote in what to feed his pets. It would also be the reveal of his new neko, which everyone was anticipating. She couldn't remember if the door had been open or closed before the game had started, but at the moment it was slightly ajar. 

 

_ He couldn't have gone in there. _ She thought. She continued looking. 

 

~

“So, we've got the salmon or the-”.

Mark heard a thud emanating from the adjacent room. He turned behind him to see if anything had fallen in the tub he was sitting on. Nothing. He looked behind the camera at his bed. He squinted but still couldn't see much of anything. Glancing back at his phone in his palm, he saw that the silence had set the audience on edge. Many were asking if it was the neko. 

 

“mARK _ K I CAN'T FIND JACK,”  _ Chica was yelling now, and he sighed. So much for the name reveal. He sat up straighter and gave the camera a charming smile. 

 

“Excuse me for a second folks,” He stood up. “I’ve gotta deal with this.” A quick glance at the comments revealed utter chaos. Mark walked out of the room and walked down the hallway. In the living room, surrounded by pillows from the couches was Chica, looking around frantically. She looked up at Mark and scampered over to his feet.

“I’m sorry for the mess Daddy, but I can’t find Jack!” Her voice was almost shaking. “I can’t find him!” She was on the verge of tears.

 

Mark gave her a hug. “Don’t fret, I’m sure he’s here. It’s not your fault, and I actually know where he might be.”

 

At that moment, Mark’s phone began to buzz. He looked at the screen which revealed his friend Bob calling. He swiped left and raised the phone to his ear. “Yo.”

 

_ “What’s up dude?” _

 

“Uh nothing, just trying to find someone.”

 

_ “It wouldn’t happen to be a neko with green hair, would it.” _

 

“I’ll be fuckin damned. How’d you know?” He ran his hand through his hair, and then remembered he’d left the camera running live. “Oh.”

 

_ “Yeah. Does he, uh, normally run around with a loose t-shirt on?” _

 

Mark sucked air in between his teeth. “No, no he doesn’t.”

 

_ “Well you’d better fix that because the last time I checked the comments were going apeshit.” _

 

“Welp I actually now have to go and try to fix this. Thanks for telling me.”

 

_ “Of course. Bye.” _

 

Mark took a deep breath. “Chica, can you go get Jack from the bathroom. please.”

 

Chica gasped. “He’s in  _ there _ ??” She turned and bolted. Sure enough, he was sitting on the bed, far enough from the camera to only see a silhouette, but close enough to make out features. Jack turned quickly. 

 

“Did I win?” He glanced up at Chica, then to the camera. “Also what’s that camera doing?”

 

It was at that moment that Mark walked in. He sighed and crouched in front of the camera. 

 

“Sorry about this guys, but I'm gonna have to take a break for a little bit. Sorry!” He turned off the camera. Then he turned to face Jack and Chica. “Does somebody want to explain?”

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if yall want chapters out faster just spam me, ok? im cool with that.

**Author's Note:**

> hay hay hay.
> 
> ...
> 
> i tried alright.
> 
> more is to come.
> 
> please feel free to provide constructive critism. this is my first fanfic (on ao3.)( do you really think id just be septiplier trash otherwise)
> 
> thanks for reading. :)))


End file.
